


Breaking The Rules

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mischief, Miscommunication, Nude Modeling, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica needs a model for her Life Studies art project. Cora volunteers... <i>aggresively.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> For crossroadswrite, who requested Artist!Erica.

Cora grabbed the hem of her Berkeley sweatshirt and stripped it off over her head, standing there in her bra and jeans, the angry slant of her eyebrows just daring Erica to say something.

"See?" she challenged, dropping her shirt and running her hands over her stomach. "You need a nude model; I have a body that is capable of being nude."

"Yes, but--" Erica's gorgeous red mouth snapped shut when Cora let out an angry growl and nearly ripped her bra taking it off.

"But?!"

Erica coughed, eyes locked on Cora's chest. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head and miming locking her lips shut. 

"Damn straight," Cora muttered, jerking open the button and zip on her jeans and shoving the denim down her thighs along with her panties. Then she looked down and pursed her lips. "Is this okay? Did you need me to be fully shaved or--?" She looked up, voice dying away to nothing as she caught sight of the heat in Erica's gaze before she blinked and it was gone.

"You're fine," Erica muttered, already retreating behind the large drawing pad that was never far from her side.

"How do you want me?" Cora asked, then had to repeat herself when she didn't hear Erica's muttered answer.

Erica lowered the pad, smiling wide. "The couch is fine. Just get comfortable."

Cora walked to the couch and gingerly perched on it, hands folded in her lap as she waited for Erica to tell her what to do. 

"Lay down," Erica instructed quietly. "Prop the foot closest to the back on the arm rest and lay your near arm beside you, but with your hand curled toward your chest."

Arranging her body as instructed, she looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "Like this?"

Erica tilted her head, studying Cora before putting her pad to the side and stepping forward, kneeling beside the couch and taking Cora's hand in a light grip after glancing at Cora for permission. She bent Cora's arm, shifting it a little until Cora's elbow was off the cushion, her hand curled up just beneath her breasts. As Erica lifted her hand away, the backs of her fingers trailed over the sensitive skin just under Cora's right breast, sending shivers down her spine and making her nipples draw taut.

Cora sucked in a breath, holding it, waiting for Erica to say something -- she'd definitely noticed, her eyes going slightly hooded as she stared at Cora's puckered nipple -- but Erica just curled her lips up in sly smile and pushed back to her feet, her hips swinging as she walked back to her seat and got comfortable.

There was little else for the next hour, just Erica's intent gaze sweeping the line of Cora's body and her pencil scritching against the thick paper. When she finally set her pencil and pad down, flexing her fingers, Cora started to move, then stopped herself.

"Can I--?"

"Yes. Sorry, thanks. I…" Erica's head tilted to the side, her long, thick hair falling over her shoulder. "I appreciate you helping me."

Cora swung her legs over the side of the couch, standing fluidly and walking toward Erica, enjoying the way those brown eyes widened just a fraction. "Can I see?" she asked, tucking a strand of her own hair behind her ear.

Pursing her lips, Erica studied her before dipping her chin in a nod. She lifted the pad and said, "You can touch the edges, just be careful of the drawing itself. The natural oils in your fingers can smudge the graphite." 

Cora found herself holding her breath as she reached out, fingers flat and stiff as she held the drawing pad between her palms in an attempt not to touch any part of the drawing surface. Eyes locked with Erica's, she wondered at the secretive glint she saw in her eyes before she blinked and looked down.

And then she blinked again.

"That's my elbow."

"And your hand," Erica murmured, pointing to what was, indeed, a beautifully rendered drawing of her hand.

"You drew my _elbow,_ " Cora repeated flatly because… well, because she felt it bore repeating. 

"Yup," Erica knelt on the sofa beside her, her long blonde hair falling down to tickle across Cora's shoulder and the top of her breast, raising goosebumps on her exposed skin. 

So, yeah… _all_ of her.

Erica pointed at the drawing, her finger a good inch away from the paper. "I'm especially proud with the way I captured the way the skin stretches and folds here. I think my art professor might actually be impressed this time."

Cora tilted her chin up, blowing Erica's hair out of her face as she turned to glare at her roommate. A totally wasted effort considering the fact that Erica was studying the pad with a critical eye.

" _I got naked_ so you could draw my elbow?"

That got Erica's attention, her gaze flicking down to Cora's as her full lips curved up in a smirk. "I mean, you were so determined to get naked. And it's not like I was going to tell you _not to._ " She broke eye contact to take a long, appreciative look at Cora's body. 

Cora flushed, trying desperately hard not to spread her thighs and relax back, let Erica see… everything. "You said you couldn't find anyone to pose for you!"

"Everyone else had class or work. I did try to tell you, but you started stripping and…" Erica shrugged, biting her bottom lip as she traced the curve of Cora's breast with eyes gone warm and hungry. "Who am I to stop you getting comfortable in the privacy of our room?" she murmured.

"I swear to fucking god," Cora growled, setting the pad on the floor gently before she twisted around and buried her hand in Erica's hair, dragging her down into a deep, wet kiss.

Erica purred, her fingers immediately going to Cora's breasts, pinching and flicking at her nipples. "Fuck," she moaned, the word lost in Cora's mouth before Erica pulled back, rearranging them on the sofa. "I should have bitched about needing a model months ago."

"Or you could have just fucking _asked me out_ like a sane person." Cora shoved at Erica's shirt, hips rocking up as she did her best to grind against Erica's denim-covered thigh.

"Not supposed to fuck where you sleep. Or something."

"That's a stupid fucking rule," Cora breathed, barely paying attention to the conversation as Erica's gorgeous breasts came into view, the lace edging her bra so beautiful against her pale skin.

"Yeah, now I think about it," Erica said, fingernails scritching down Cora’s belly. "I mean. We have this nice, private room. Could push our beds together. I definitely should have tried to fuck you on move-in day."

"Orienta--" Cora's breath splintered as Erica slid a long finger right up inside her. "Orientation," she finally forced out through clenched teeth as she bucked into the touch. 

Erica just laughed and lowered her head, licking her way into Cora's mouth as she worked her to a hard, fast orgasm with her clever fingers.


End file.
